


Captive

by Bxwitched



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Dom Ivar (Vikings), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxwitched/pseuds/Bxwitched
Summary: You suddenly finds yourself a captive of Ivar the Boneless, how will you deal with the twisted ways of the Heathen King?
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

You growled as the trader pulled you forward by the rope tied around your throat and drove his boot into the back of your knee, forcing you to kneel for the tall, dark haired man in front of you. He grinned down at you and an amused chuckle left his lips, you bared your teeth at him in a sneer and fought against the trader's hold, earning you a harsh tug of your hair which stung your scalp.

“A gift for you King Ivar, from the land of Éire. She is a beauty, is she not?” The burly man gripped your jaw tightly in one hand and tilted your head to both sides, he used the other to keep your bound hands firmly against your back as he presented you to his King like a prized pig at the market.

“She is.. Tell me, where did you find her?” The way that he looked you over was predatory, his azure eyes followed every line and curve of your body and you flinched when his hand reached out to curve around your throat, your face twisted in disgust as he ran his tongue along his lower lip and stroked his thumb against your skin, appraising your features.

“We raided a town two days south of Duiblinn, many of the women ran to the church for shelter but this one leapt from a passageway and buried a blade in Leif's back, only a small knife but it took two men to get her off of him and to the ground. She is a wild one my king, full of fire and in need of discipline, I thought that you may enjoy her.”

Ivar hummed as he looked you over, you were truly something to behold, a refreshing sight when compared to the dull, flaxen haired thralls that his brothers entertained themselves with. He dared to imagine what your body would feel like underneath him, if your skin felt as soft against his hands as it looked, how your touch would feel across his body and what sounds you would make once he showed you pleasure.

All of those thoughts sent whispers of pleasure to his cock, but what excited him the most was the thought of breaking you, of harnessing that fire within you and bending you to his will, of all of the games that he could play with you.

“You thought correctly. Here, for your troubles." He tossed a small leather pouch to the trader who bowed and took it gratefully, he then pointed to his men who were lined against the wall with their spears and shields in hand.

“Take her to my chamber, remove her binds and have the thralls prepare a bath. Ulf, Gorm, keep watch outside. I wouldn't want her to get herself into any trouble.”


	2. Threats

Brigid let out a sigh as she slipped in to the steaming water, rolling her shoulders to soothe the ache from being bound for so long. The thralls had swarmed her as soon as the guard had closed the chamber door, they stripped her of her clothes and confiscated the small dagger that she had hidden in her boot. 

They took their time brushing out her hair, meticulous in their efforts to remove every single tangle and knot that had accumulated on the journey whilst causing her the least amount of pain possible. One of the women hummed an old tune as she worked and Brigid recognised it from her childhood, a song that her own father had sung to her to settle her down to sleep; a tale of fair maidens and handsome young warriors fighting for their affections. The memory brought a tear to her eye but she shook it off quickly when she noticed the curious look the older woman gave her. 

The nightdress that was left for her was sheer and she let out a huff as she slipped it on, knowing that the garment had probably been requested by the king. She slipped into the large bed, burrowing herself under the furs, with her back to the door, bracing herself for what she knew was to come.

She stirred at the feeling of a hand trailing up her calf, fingers gliding along her smooth skin to her knee.

“I know that you are awake, I also know that you understand my language.” She leapt from beneath the furs and grabbed the nearest candlestick, she brandished it in front of her like a sword but Ivar simply rolled his eyes.

“What do you want!?” Ivar's grin widened and his eyes held excitement, as if he was a child who had been gifted a new toy, he chose to ignore her question and Brigid gritted her teeth in annoyance.

“Where did you learn my language?” 

“My father was viking, I was born speaking both Norse and Gaelic, I have understood every word that has been said since I was captured!” 

“And yet you pretended not to, clever girl.” 

“When you are held captive you do not reveal all of your secrets, you prolong your usefulness and maintain other's interest in you, that is the best way to survive.” Ivar smirked at her, his eyes darkening with a playfulness she had not yet seen from the king.

“And how do you plan to maintain my interest in you?” 

“I don't!-”

“Take off your underdress and lay on the bed.” Brigid could only blink at his boldness, in disbelief that he thought that she would just surrender to his desires on his command.

“Go to Hel!”

“I was hoping that you would be more agreeable, but if you would rather I go and see your little friend then so be it. You know the one that I mean, don't you? She is barely a woman and I do not like blondes but I am sure that she could satisfy my needs-” She cursed inwardly, the trader must have told him all about her cousin.

Before Ivar could finish she had removed the garment and lay back on to the bed, as stiff as stone as his eyes roved over her naked form. She found herself flinching when his eyes finally met hers and she saw the lust pooled within deep blue, she felt disgust at herself for complying so easily but she had to keep this cruel man as far away from Imogen as she could, Brigid was strong and she could endure his games but her cousin was too innocent, she would be destroyed by the man.

“Tell me wild woman, what is your name?” His words were punctuated by chaste kisses against her temple as one of his large hands slithered it's way around her throat, not squeezing but reiterating his control over the situation.

“Br-Brigid.” She stumbled over her words as his kisses trailed to her throat, hot and wet as he laved his tongue lightly over her skin, Ivar savoured the scent and taste of her, as sweet as honey and a hint of something floral; wildflowers, perhaps? He hummed against her, testing her name on his tongue.

“Well Brigid, I am Ivar the Boneless, leader of the Great Heathen Army, King of Kattegat and now you are mine. I am going to touch you and you will not fight me, you will keep your hands above your head and be a good girl or I will be paying your friend a visit tonight with one of my knives.”

Brigid nodded solemly and kept her gaze on the ceiling as he continued his ministrations, she let out a whimper when his teeth nipped sharply at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she felt him grin against her skin, clearly pleased with the reaction he had elicited.

His mouth traveled lower, his lips wrapped around her nipple and she bit her lip to stay quiet, determined not to give him any satisfaction from this encounter but the feat grew harder as his hot, wet tongue circled around the sensitive peak, causing a tingling sensation that had her squirming against her own will.

His fingers found their way between her slender thighs, sliding along her folds and spreading the slick he found there, he chuckled as his fingers brushed across her clit and a shaky gasp escaped her, he could tell that she had never been touched like this before and would never be touched like this again by anyone except from him. 

His finger trailed downwards and found her entrace and she visibly tensed as he teased around her hole. When her eyes found his, her face was marred with fear, however when he slid his thick digit to the hilt instead of pain, all she felt was pleasure. 

Ivar's arousal swelled as he looked at her spread naked in front of him, her breasts heaving and her head thrown back in pleasure, her mouth open and releasing quiet moans as he worked her body underneath him. The sounds only intesified as he added another finger, crooking and curling them against her silky walls, her wetness dripping down his hand and adding to the obscene sounds that filled the room, his thumb found her clit once again and circled it quickly, her slick aiding the glide over her little nub.

“I feel- stop, I feel something!” He ignored her pleas, he knew that she was balancing on the edge of pleasure and he was going to take great pleasure in pushing her over. 

“Cum for me Valkyrie, I want to feel you cum for me.” The scratch of his teeth against her nipple was what finally threw her over and she cried out as her whole body seized, her back arched and her cunt contracted tightly around the king's still moving fingers, pleasurable shocks spreading from her core to her toes as he continued to push her through her orgasm.

He finally relented his attack on her tender flesh and let her fall back against the bed, her face flushed and limbs heavy from the intensity of her pleasure. Ivar maneuvered her body under the furs and pulled them up across her bare skin, he knew that tomorrow she would be back to her wild state, but for now he let himself enjoy her, she looked serene as she slept with her copper hair spread out among the pillows and her chest rising and falling softly with her breaths. He brushed a piece away from her face and his hand lingered against the warmth of her skin, soft and supple beneath his touch.

“Sleep Valkyrie, this is only the beginning.”


	3. A Deal with the Devil

Brigid woke to the feel of bare skin against her back and Ivar's arm was curled tightly around her waist, his body had moulded against hers in the night and he had buried his face against her neck causing his warm breath to flutter against her skin. She untangled herself from his body slowly and rose from the bed, moving with careful steps she retrieved the nightdress from the floor and slipped it on to cover what modesty she had left. 

She watched the young king as he slept, he looked peaceful, almost boyish without a frown or sneer marring his handsome features. Brigid couldn't deny the flutter in her belly when her eyes roamed over his torso; his skin was mostly smooth aside from a few battles scar, firm over the defied muscle of his chest, stomach and arms. She could not stop the heat from rising in her cheeks as she thought back to the night before, the way that his hands had caressed her skin and his fingers touched her most intimate parts, forcing her to experience a pleasure she had never felt, not even by her own hands. 

Still, he had forced her, against her will and Brigid knew that this was only the beginning of his games. She sneered at his unconcious form before turning and grabbing the small knife that had been left beside the bed.

Ivar could feel her eyes on his body, he had heard her quick inhale as she looked over his bared skin and he had to supress his grin. His mind flashed back to the sight of her naked body, the way that she had moaned for him and the way that her body had convulsed when he brought her to her peak. 

A strange warmth had settled in his groin as he watched her pant, the pressure in his breeches increasing as he had rubbed his fingers along her slick flesh, slid them inside of her. He had never been hard before, not with Margarette, nor with the few other slaves that had dared to try, but with this woman he was as hard as rock, aching to be inside of her and experience the pleasure that her body could give him.

She such a puzzle to him and he wanted to solve her, he wanted to know of her life back in Eire, her likes, her dislikes, what made her angry, but most of all he wanted to know her secrets. She had told him that her father was Viking, which explained her ability to fight, but Ivar wanted to know exactly what she was capable of, to see what kind of damage she could do on the battlefield, whether she truly was a Valkyrie. 

He chuckled as he felt the the cool steel against his throat and the weight of her body as she straddled his hips.

“Oh Valkyrie, if you wanted to play rough you need only ask.” He groaned as Brigid took hold of the end of his braids and tugged sharply, further exposing his throat and pressing the blade in to his skin with more pressure.

“You are going to release me and the girl and you will organise us safe passage back to Eire.”

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because you do not want me to slit your throat and watch as your blood stains these expensive furs.” Ivar grinned as she stared him down, her green eyes dark with anger and her full lips pulled back to bare her teeth.

“And if you did my men would kill you, but not before having their fun with that girl of yours whilst you are made to watch. How far do you think you would get before my men would catch you, hm?”

Brigid's mouth pulled into a frown, with no fear of death she had no leverage over him and he was right, she had seen the number of soldiers posted around the hall alone and even if she managed to find Imogen she doubted they would be able to make it to the treeline before his men caught them.

“I want you to guarentee Imogen's protection.” His eyes narrowed at that, she didn't care about herself as long as this girl was safe? Who were they to eachother?

“And what would I get in return for her protection?”  
“My compliance. I will do as you ask, as long as I have your word that she will be protected.”

“You would give all of yourself to me, mind, body and soul to ensure that the girl is safe? Why?” Brigid nodded, her teeth clenched tightly in anger, her knuckles white from her grip on the knife. She couldn't stand the amusemnt in his eyes or the satisfied smirk on his lips, she was just itching to slice open his flesh and watch as he choked on his own blood. 

“She is my family, and family protect each other.”


End file.
